


他是个骗子

by Faustiane



Category: attack on titian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustiane/pseuds/Faustiane
Summary: 端午节快乐！





	他是个骗子

*导演X男演员  
*HE，中长篇，慎追  
*韩吉的性别为男

 

20.

眼看着埃尔文史密斯就要离开议事厅，众记者纷纷站起来，试图越过安保人员的封锁线前去追问：“史密斯先生，您和Luke小姐的关系究竟如何？之前你们合作过，请您说说对她的看法吧！”  
埃尔文终于停下脚步，这使得他们看到了机会，努力寻找胳膊之间的空隙把话筒伸到对方的鼻子底下。然而，他却回应道：“现在不适合谈论这个，影视界失去Luke小姐绝对等于失去了一匣珍宝。我会在个人INS和推上写出对她的追思。各位抱歉，我不想也不能发表任何意见。”随后，他在所有人不满、遗憾、迷惑、焦虑的眼神中从容离去。  
利威尔也在记者发现自己之前离开了国际酒店，雪花迎面飞来纷沓而至，来到被冻住门栓的电话亭里，靠着冰冷的玻璃墙，在这狭小而私人的空间里轻轻叹一口气——瞧，那只金毛狐狸行事滴水不漏，甚至隐约主导着舆论的方向。  
本次新闻发布会进行全球直播，在现场就有摄影师一边拍摄一边将视频上传到油管等各大视频网站。人们热议埃尔文史密斯的情史韵事，同时谴责那位偷窃个人隐私、制造假新闻的“三流记者”，尤其是Vivian·Luke的粉丝对他表达了强烈的不满。在过去的一个小时中，这场新闻发布会、埃尔文史密斯、他的新作《城门》、Vivian·Luke分分钟都占据了热搜榜前二十甚至居高不下。  
然而，利威尔收到一个条短信，正是来自那个处于风暴中心的人物——埃尔文史密斯。  
“两分钟后，Matilda对面的宾馆地下停车场见。”  
他抬头向远处望去，只见所在的电话亭正好面对着埃尔文所说的黑黢黢的停车场入口。对方都是算准了的。他发出一丝冷笑，快速按动键盘回复道：“你可真有出息，现在记者们还没有走完就急着把我引出来，还想多拍几张照把我往火坑里推吗？”  
正如利威尔所言，若他现在真的和埃尔文见面，被发现的后果就是被唾沫星子和胡乱报道以燎原之势吞没。  
“不，他们不会发现的。你一进来，我就会通知门前的守卫关闭这个停车场。来吧，阿克曼先生，让我们好好谈谈——就我们两个人。”  
“我跟你没什么好谈的。”  
“可我有话想对你说，还有那些照片的事。我猜你那聪明的小脑袋瓜已经猜到了关于账户的事情。你来，我就告诉你所有的真相。”  
推开水汽朦胧的玻璃门，恰好发觉这潮湿严寒的天气已经持续太久了。利威尔裹紧了自己身上的外套，却不知道裹得再紧是为了什么。他想到了Vivian，想到了她对这个世界的心灰意冷，亦想到了自己竟然也有和她相同的属性——在这个世界上孤立无援的战斗，就像这样的雪天已持续太久。他从口袋里掏出烟、点燃它，拿在手里，慢慢穿过寂静无人的道路，留下浅浅的足迹。  
利威尔走进那个黑暗的区域，就如同一脚踏进地球的另一端。身后的铁闸门应声落下，他看见埃尔文站在一辆黑色的加长型迈巴赫旁边，眼神如宇宙边缘般深邃。对方的皮鞋摩擦着停车场光滑的地面，发出轻微的沙沙声，不大一会，便来到了利威尔面前。利威尔拿着烟的手被他轻轻拨了一下。  
埃尔文挑眉道：“你的手在抖。”  
利威尔闻言一愣，借着抽烟的动作掩饰着：“不。我没有。”他烦躁地揉了揉额头，“说吧，你让我来到底想说什么？”  
埃尔文边笑边婆娑着下巴：“我猜……你这是在害怕。可我们难得相遇，把时间浪费在口述上岂不是太可惜？”他的眼神落在对方的薄唇上，“不留下点美好的回忆吗？”  
两个人站得太近，利威尔只能仰着头看着面前的男人，尖锐而刻薄地讽刺道：“美好跟你有什么关系吗？若不是为了那个他妈的真相，我选择来到这个该死的停车场见该死的你，我为什么不去赶通告拍电影约朋友去酒吧？电视上的大象其实比你更有看点。”他故意盯着埃尔文的眼睛，冲着对方的脸吐了口烟，说道：“你真是令人恶心。”  
眼前即使烟雾重重，埃尔文丝毫不介意，上前一步用力地按住那个矮小的比利时男人，以唇用力地碾压他的牙床和舌根。对方在他的掌下拼命挣扎，他也不加理会，只专注地入侵猎物，努力含住那条灵活的舌头。  
“可你看起来是一副真想和我上床的模样。”  
利威尔站在原地，失去氧气的后果就是令他的大脑有些发晕。天知道那个家伙怎么锻炼的，倒三角的身材像一堵高大的墙堵得他无法前进。他下意识地后退一步，突然感到腰部受到了某个东西的撞击。在天旋地转之间，他躺在了冰凉的车前盖盖上，两只手无从着力。他仰面望着埃尔文背对着停车场灯光的脸庞，冰冷的白光勾勒着有些邪肆充满男人味的五官。他摇着头，张开牙齿咬破了对方的下唇，让这个充满血腥味的吻不得已而终结。  
“除非你给我一个理由，否则我一定会抗争到底。”  
埃尔文看着那双灰蓝色的眼睛极其认真的注视着自己，特别具有侵略性和攻击性。他正打算继续收紧手部的钳制，没想到对方的脚尖伸到自己的胯下，故意往某个方向轻轻踢了踢。  
“不想要了，嗯？”  
“你与我还没走到要了断的地步吧。即便这样，你也得不到解脱。别忘了自己亲笔写下为期三年的合同。你的路还没走完，怎么做自己要想清楚。”  
利威尔的眼神说不出有多么愤怒，只是复杂。他被迫躺在汽车引擎盖上，露出一截腰部肌肤与金属箱贴，两腿之间挤进了埃尔文的身躯。他说：“我看见你就知道准没好事，史密斯。你就像牛奶里的老鼠屎，随意破坏我的生活让我时时刻刻心神不宁。抱歉，我自己的事情我会处理好的。我想干脆一些，要么和盘托出你的计划，要么一刀两断。我不想觉得自己特别像被你正在潜规则的男演员。”  
埃尔文什么都没说，低头继续与利威尔进行着深吻。对方亦渐渐开始用力起来，毫不示弱的拥抱着埃尔文，深深地抓着他宽阔的后背和肩膀。但如果埃尔文的行为越过了雷池，他会立刻拳打脚踢上去，用尽全力挣扎不让对方接近自己一步。  
埃尔文那一身名贵的衬衫已经不能看了，他喘着气，在微弱的灯光下散发着热汽，像一头正在博弈的雄狮。利威尔几乎用脱了力，但他的眼神依旧警惕而倔强的盯着对方，浑身的肌肉紧绷，似趴在树梢上的黑豹时刻做好了反击的准备。  
埃尔文只能笑道：“别闹，再闹就过了。”  
利威尔什么也没说，被脱去一只鞋子的脚向自己的身子曲起，形成防备圈。  
“好吧，好吧。”  
见证了眼前这个男人不是可以用强硬手段就能制服他的，遇强反则更强。埃尔文打算后退一步，敞着半个脖子的齿痕和吻痕拉开车门，从里面端出来一台正在运行的笔记本给利威尔看。  
桌面居然是他本人，那张触目惊心的床照。  
利威尔接过来的一瞬间微微一愣，酸涩和愤恨总算冲破了阻挡喷涌而出。  
“原来真的是你。”  
“没错。照片是我拍的，可那个卖照片的账号却不属于我。”  
“什么？”  
埃尔文叼了支平常自己抽的烟，向利威尔招了招手：“借个火，宝贝。”  
利威尔神色复杂地扯过落在雨刮器上的外套，从口袋里掏出打火机丢给对方。  
他们静静地燃上了第一根烟。  
“那个账号由你的经纪人韩吉·佐耶本人注册。还记得吗，当初飞新西兰的飞机上，我和他谈过此事。他同意我兵行险招将那些当年上传偷拍你的照片的狗仔记者找出来，吊销记者证然后关进监狱。这个男人看上去挺吊儿郎当的，但他的复仇心态很强，说了要他们过上和你曾经一样声誉尽毁的日子，所以同意了这个风险高回报高的计划。””  
利威尔垂着头，夹着烟的手轻轻颤抖，他抽了一口，良久：“你接着说。”  
“于是我们制定了一个计划。我想个办法脱掉你的衣服，拍下一些照片吸引对方的注意。果然，鱼儿上钩了。”埃尔文瞥了一眼他的笔记本桌面，“可是刚刚拍完我就后悔了。我用最完美的手法和角度，找到了最完美的男演员，你的味道最让我念念不忘，到最后却只能以区区二十万的价格卖出，我怎能甘心？所以，我有了Plan B——我让自己技术团队中的图像处理专家将你的照片进行了处理，不不，不是简单的PS。只是调整了一下你的头部和身体的比例和角度，换了不一样的背景，添加了很多细节，让它看起来像极了拼接而成的。”  
利威尔轻笑道：“都是要卖出去的照片，你何必要多此一举？”  
埃尔文摇了摇头：“我是在给我们留退路，阿克曼先生。在我的计划之内，我不允许这样好的照片被人发到网上，哪怕伪装过的也不行。但如果他们没有遵守承诺，照片一旦被曝光，大众也只会发现这是一张假照片。你就有反驳的余地了。”他望着利威尔：“大众的舆论是能杀死人的，甚至比法官的判决还要致命。你是经历过的人，肯定不愿意再次遭受那份疼痛，对吧？”  
“那么韩吉给的那二十万……”  
“其实是我的钱，让他付出去，我再收回来，就这么简单。其实，找出那帮人，我还有第二个、甚至第三个目的。记得第三个神秘的账户吗，我相信你肯定也查到了。”  
利威尔喃喃道：“Alexander？”  
埃尔文把烟蒂丢在地上，用皮鞋踩灭，点头道：“他很狡猾。我在业界过往中找不到他的任何把柄。他和其他女星上床，傍上大款巨鳄、玩弄他人感情甚至为了大麻而杀人，这些我不在乎。但是我绝对不能容忍他继续在我眼皮子底下蹦跶。所以，找到和他交易的人、顺藤摸瓜才能抓到他。那些做交易的人总是很谨慎，一定会留下备用的信息。它可以为我们所用，作为证据，拿下那个叫做Alex的人渣。”  
他转头看向利威尔，后者扬起视线也正好以迷茫的目光看向自己，全然不见之前那副炸毛的模样。外表精英贵气的男人却只能老老实实地摊手承认：“这些都是最忠于我自己内心的决定。你不用感到亏欠我或者其他什么。我们活着绝非是为了演戏。而且我觉得阿克曼先生你真的很不错，我们真的不能在这里来一发吗？”  
话音刚落，他瞬间感觉到腰背上缠绕的双腿收紧的力量。埃尔文笑着低头去吻他，呼出的气息彼此纠缠旖旎，却只有欲望没有半分温柔。唾液从他们彼此相撞的唇角溢了出来，顺着利威尔清瘦潦草的下颚滑落于脖颈里。埃尔文扯下他的爱马仕白领巾，将它塞入利威尔的口中。后者顺从的张开嘴，含住柔滑的布料，眼神的力度几乎要冲破火焰，冷淡的灰蓝色带来了一场平静的幻觉。  
这样的男人只适合用不占情爱和理智性质的方法征服他。他们之间充满了厮杀前的紧张感。不过，利威尔想，既然对方自己主动送上来要当应召牛郎，为什么不成全他呢？说真的，如果要为这个金发男人深沉的心机所困扰，那么他的生活将永无宁日。他没有必要担心与对方疯狂后的结果，因为一切都有可能是徒劳的。  
“阿克曼先生，你看你这里是如此之美。”  
埃尔文把他身上的西装裤褪至膝盖，打开他的双腿，眼神认真火热，仔细地盯着隐秘的部位。  
“你再这么看着我，我会自己认为会被你撕碎。”  
利威尔躺在宽阔的车前盖上，脚踝被对方捉住。他敏锐地感觉到自己在对方的注视下勃起了，并不打算为自己保留最后一丝羞耻心，任由所有的风景全都暴露在人前。他想，原来自己在史密斯面前这么容易放弃挣扎吗——也是，挣扎对史密斯来说应该是一种儿戏。他迷茫地看着头顶黯淡的节能灯管，直到被对方含住性器“啊”地一声难耐的喊出来。  
埃尔文含住了那根宝贝东西，以唇和舌头摩擦着它敏感的细缝。哦，加上唾液的润滑后，它向上挺起，泛出迷人的淡粉红色，而且味道也干净极了，没有男人正常的体味。在冷空气中和它的主人一起轻轻颤抖，看上去十分美好，一副待人吞拆入腹的模样。  
“这是一种天赋，利威尔，你会让所有跟你做爱的人都觉得——自己的灵魂渐渐被蚕食，直到灰飞烟灭。”  
埃尔文抬起头，让嘴里的性器脱离口腔，慢慢开口说话。他正是极度容忍的表情，但那根不听话的小东西被他松开后带着湿润的液体从脸颊边划过，恰到好处的一点点热度和柔软，接触着新剃过胡渣的面颊的皮肤——内心的底线立刻崩断。  
埃尔文亦在利威尔面前放弃了挣扎，这是相对的，也是必然的。他们互相臣服在名为对方的魔咒中，遵从内心的指引释放冲动。只要他们一见面就会这样。这段时间埃尔文以繁忙之名躲避与对方见面，他实在不想身为成熟男人的风度和体面被利威尔悉数毁灭。那夜，他的男主角身上的酒味、烟草味和媚态，让他已经感到万分为难。  
但，利威尔扯了扯埃尔文的衣摆，抬起刚刚被爽到、布满红晕的脸，用词尖锐不失诱惑：“你就这么点本事？”他张嘴咬上埃尔文的胸肌，鲜活的肌肉立刻充满了口腔，留下一圈不浅的牙印。  
这无疑是来自地狱的考验。  
那一瞬间，埃尔文只想着：哦，去他妈的理智。他上手扯住利威尔的衬衫，用力向两边撕开，从对方胸膛中央的浅沟向两边迈进，两根手指塞入对方的后穴中慢慢抠弄。他发誓今天一定要让该死的哭出来。  
巨大的凶器将柔嫩的穴肉捅成深粉红色，随着呼吸的节奏张合，很有技巧性的俘获着入侵而来的敌人。  
利威尔实在不行了，手指渐渐失去力量，只能吊在埃尔文的衣袖上。他亲吻着伏在自己身上男人的额头，努力抬起手指将它们插进潮湿耀眼的金色发丝中。  
“埃尔文……埃尔文……”  
他断断续续的叫着对方的名字，被快感的狂潮席卷过全身之后，眼神失去了焦距，只能模糊的看到对方脸上喜出望外的笑容，身下的撞击也越发凶狠。  
“再多叫几次，甜心，你太棒了……你真是太棒了。”他一边将自己的肉棒快速送进利威尔的身体，沉重的囊袋拍打着雪白的屁股，和挤压液体的声音一起噗嗤噗嗤地响在这安静无人的停车场内。每一次肉体之间恰好的分离，都会让他忍不住再次和利威尔融合在一起。  
埃尔文皱着眉，看着他躺在车前盖上小声地发出无意识地喊叫，用力地捏住他的臀肉，不断地拍打。这种嫉妒的感觉在他们第二次做爱的时候就冒了出来。埃尔文下意识地讨厌起利威尔曾经的床伴，所有的。这个男人不该是playboy，不该解脱自由浪迹于娱乐圈的花花草草，更不该没头没脑地找上人渣和他一起做爱。  
当埃尔文发觉自己有这种想法的时候，不禁愣住了几秒。  
利威尔发觉他的停顿，无力地发问，他连动手指的力气都懒得：“怎么了？”  
埃尔文垂下眼睫，低声答道：“没怎么，你没有必要知道。”接着，他更加用力地操弄着身底下的人，让对方把所有的疑问抛在了脑后，只有他自己知道这是在欲盖弥彰。  
车前盖就算是宽阔、相对平滑，但具有流线型，并不适合他们以这个力度互相冲击。利威尔好几次在对方下身的驰骋中差点滑下去，他只能用尽剩下的气力死死攀住埃尔文，抓紧对方强壮的胳膊，更像再用力地迎合。他在埃尔文举着性器挺过来的时候喘气，明明是很冷的季节，但是汗水从两具健硕有型的身躯上溢出来，黏腻住不断相撞的皮肉，在汽车顶空小小的形成了充满热汽和欲望的包围圈。  
“嗯……”  
利威尔扬起头迎接着自己的高潮，性器喷射出精液，同时，后穴也传来了浪潮般的痉挛，涌出来大量的体液，弄湿了对方的小腹和耻毛，亦在狂野的迈巴赫车身上留下斑驳的痕迹。他无处不感受到血液在血管中奔涌，像一道无形的枷锁禁锢住全身的力量。利威尔发现自己一动也不能动，却酣畅淋漓。大导演的技术实在是太好了，抛开身份和叫人感到害怕的城府不谈，他的体形优美，每一寸肌肉都蕴含着爆炸性的力量，该在粗暴的时候粗暴，该在温柔的时候温柔，拥有超越满意的尺寸，是一个百分百完美的床伴。  
利威尔在思绪飞扬之间听着埃尔文压抑不止的喘息，对方耐久得很，做了这么久都没有射出第一次，而他快要被磨得没有任何耐心了。他是他的男演员，哪怕当着机组所有人的面，包括埃尔文的面，在其他男星或者女性脱下裤子也会轻描淡写。他似乎还没有抵达崩溃的边缘，是吗？紧接着，埃尔文抱着他来了一个俯冲，瞬间打碎所有的幻想。  
利威尔敞着腿竭尽全力调整着呼吸，这太深、也太用力了。他感到所有的伪装、掩饰、最后一块遮住的幕布正在走向灭亡的道路。他做不到轻描淡写。不，不可能的。  
“不要了，你敢再来一次试试……别、别……”  
他躲开埃尔文的索吻，却不防对方立刻换了目标吻在了勃起的乳尖上。吸吮着肉棒的穴肉好像已经麻掉了，而那根东西还有胀大的趋势。  
埃尔文似乎发觉自己也距离射精不远了，但他不打算就此罢休，反而将凶器从利威尔身体里抽出来，惊人的杵在身下，抵着因为空虚更加张开的后穴，也为即将来临的高潮缓冲一段时间。他就是有这样的耐心，不达到以欺负这个男人为乐的目的誓不罢休。  
利威尔全身上下没有一处能使得上力气的地方，在过去的一个小时中一直被填满的地方骤然落空，让他感到说不出的难受，心甘情愿却无能为力。  
“放手……放手额……”  
话语在喉间翻涌，呛得他喘不过气来，只好用力咳嗽，涌出眼角积蓄已久的泪花。利威尔不知道此时拧着眉难过极了的他，诱惑到了极点，是会让任何人拿出勇气跳进黑暗深渊的。  
埃尔文拍了拍对方已经被揉得红肿的臀：“这里真是一处宝藏。”然后他抱起利威尔，把他扔进汽车后座，将他的腿架在前座的椅子上，更方便了他挺入时发力，也不会让利威尔像条鱼似的不时向下逃窜。  
“你跑不了的……你跑不了的……”  
高大的男人握住他的腰，一味地重复着这句话，然后在痛苦和爽翻了的表情中射出来。利威尔躺在座位上，被精液灌满，难过得想尖叫出声。他赶紧伸手咬住了自己的手背，明显地颤抖起来。他怔怔地看向埃尔文，对方也看了过来，仿佛在目测肉体和欲望之间的距离。短暂的休息之后，他们又重新融合在一起，把所有的隔阂化整为零。  
埃尔文那个衣冠禽兽在车中要了他三次，一次比一次时间久，期间利威尔差点晕过去好几次，反正到最后，他只记得停车场的灯光从明亮到暗淡，最后归于黑暗。他们做得连路灯都熄了，可比结伴散步的普通情侣相约到天明浪漫多了。后座上全都是战斗遗留下的痕迹——那些液体，肉体纠缠中掉下来的毛发，被抓破时滴下来的血迹，所见之处都是触目惊心的景象。  
利威尔蜷缩在后座上，心中有一种预感觉得他似乎连裤子都不能自己穿了。哦，哪来的裤子，全都被那头野兽撕烂了。  
“过完这一夜，我会带你去个地方，看一个人。”  
黑暗朦胧中，埃尔文低沉的语调像被梦境渡来，从另一个世界传到了彼岸。他的面容被手机发出微弱的光线包裹，本就深邃的五官愈发神秘难测。他刚刚享受完一场盛宴，饕足的喜悦溢于言表，转过头来看向正在后座上假睡的利威尔，露出胜利的微笑：“就当做是一份补偿送给你。”

 

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 端午节快乐！


End file.
